


Distractions

by notquiteaphoenix



Series: R76 ABO week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Omega/Omega, Pre-Relationship, SEP era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaphoenix/pseuds/notquiteaphoenix
Summary: In which Jack is fixated on one very frustrating Gabriel Reyes's scent.(Or Gabriel really should be more obvious if he intends to get his man.)





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> First on Twitter, now here for R76 ABO week.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'll get the others done...eventually. ~~~~~~

It's unfair how amazing Reyes smells.

After six hours of a search and rescue exercise SEP cooked up, their team of eight is trudging along back to the dorms and, more importantly, the showers. Jack trails behind their team, distancing himself from the alphas jostling each other for rank and giving him space that is so hard to find in the base, but is, unfortunately, downwind of his sweaty and weary team.

Simmons, White, and Cheng are the worst—alpha scents are distractingly potent, whether or not they spent all day in the hot sun—but Jack and the betas aren’t coming up like roses either.

Everyone smells terrible except Reyes.

Jack gets it. The sun rises in the east, the coffee in the cafeteria is no safer than battery sludge, and Gabriel Reyes is amazing.

He's stupidly hot, hilarious when he's not being a complete asshole (and sometimes even when he is, Jack has to fight to hold the laughter back), and simply the best in the program.

But the fact that he smells so great is what gets to Jack.

It’s not like Jack has never been around another omega before, sure they’re rarer than betas or even alphas but Jack grew up with and dated a fellow omega in high school (well, if “dating” is used broadly to describe a handful of makeouts before she decided to go after an alpha.) Omegas might not smell sweet or like flowers or whatever stupid bullshit literature comes up with but they do smell good.

Jack just doesn’t remember her smelling as good as Reyes does now, not even when she was approaching her heat.

“Hey,” Reyes says, suddenly at his side—Jack is sure just a moment ago he was joking with Caruso—and brushes shoulders with him. “You’ve been quiet, blondie.”

Jack nearly trips and Reyes grabs his arm to stabilize him.

“Easy now, don’t want to go trip and break that pretty face of yours.” Reyes has an impeccable poker face that he uses in any and all situations and yet Jack can practically hear the hidden smirk.

Jack turns his face away, wishing he didn’t blush so easily. Reyes laughs lightly and Jack tries not to think much of it. Many omegas (and alphas) are touchy, always in everyone’s space and getting their scents over everything like a claim, and in the month Jack’s known him, Reyes’s biggest hobby seems to be instigating shit to see how the cards will fall. He’s always in the alphas’s faces, challenging and teasing them, playing them off one another before thoroughly dominating them all, whether it be in scores or spars.

It was funny like the first five times. But now everyone knows Reyes is simply that good and it’s annoying as he plays these games with everyone.

(Though Jack clings tightly on the fact that this SEP bullshit may feel like the Gabriel Reyes show, Jack is starting to outpace him in both sprints and long distance after the most recent injections of whatever comic book fuckery SEP concocted. And his scores are climbing ever higher on accuracy tests.)

“Come on, blondie, what’s bugging you? We did good,” Reyes says, nearly in his ear and holy shit, does he have to be so close?!

Jack tries not to breath in his scent. He can’t explain the flavor; he can smell the sweat and stress of the day—not even the perfect Gabriel Reyes is (completely) immune to exhaustion—but there’s something earthy and great that makes Jack want a taste. “Just tired,” Jack says, his own voice jarring to his ears. He may finally be catching up with the soldiers in the earlier batches of SEP but his voice paid a price for that.

There’s a spike in Reyes’s scent, sharp and heady. Jack turns to look at him, catching in a glance how further the team has gotten away. Reyes is much too close to him, his dark eyes vibrant and ever calculating. Jack isn’t sure what kind of test Reyes is pulling on him, even less certain when Reyes’s voice gets soft: “‘Just tired,’ Morrison? You’ve been quiet all day. For a few days, actually. Anything I should know about?”

“I’m not in heat,” Jack snaps, more automatic than anything else. Betas and alphas so like to assume anything different or unwelcome from an omega is heat. Hah. Reyes should know better.

Reyes snorts and brings his face close to Jack’s neck—closer than he has any right to be—and Jack tries to pull away but Reyes holds tight. Jack’s not a match for his SEP-made strength, not yet.

Before Jack can convince his tired body to make a real fight of it, Reyes lets go. “I would know if you were.”

Jack steps back, brushing off his arm as if it was that easy to get rid of Reyes’s scent. “And what about you,” he snaps and immediately regrets the question.

Reyes raises an eyebrow.

"We all smell like shit but you—” Jack can feel his blush come back with a vengeance.

“And what about me?” Reyes asks, with a tone Jack can’t place.

And because his mouth isn’t finished being stupid, Jack blurts out, “You smell good.”

There’s a pause and Jack may be blushing but he refuses to back down from Reyes’s stare.

“I’m not in heat. Not yet.”

Yet?! Jack blinks a few times as brain catches up. Of course, Reyes has to go into heat sometime. From the way he teases the alphas already, Reyes is going to instigate a hormonal mess of SEP and Jack has been dreading it…

But there is a glimmer of something else, something Jack can’t put a word on that comes with that thought. Sure, there’s dread but also...a confusing sort of hope?

Jack shakes his head, trying to free himself of these stupid thoughts. He pushes past Reyes, heading towards their team. Reyes is going to go into heat sometime, be annoying as shit, and choose some alpha. Jack has nothing to do with any of that—

“Oh, and Morrison?”

“What now?” Jack turns back and scowls at him, hasn’t the other omega had enough with him?

Reyes just smirks back. “You don’t smell bad yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I have too many ideas for this little verse so there may be a continuation to this particular fic in my ABO week collection.~~


End file.
